Harta de la sutileza
by AhrielS
Summary: AU Morrilla Lana y Jennifer ponen fin a meses de flirteos y coqueteos.


\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro, Jennifer. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has dejado algo?

Sin ni siquiera responder, Jennifer entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se abalanzó sobre los labios de su compañera de reparto que, sorprendida, se apartó tan pronto como pudo.

\- Jennifer, ¿qué… qué haces?

\- Lana, estoy harta de disimular. Estoy harta de fingir que no nos gustamos cuando es tan evidente que sí y que nos morimos por que pase algo entre nosotras.

Lana sonrió pícaramente. Su juego de seducción había tenido éxito y, además, mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba. Dos meses atrás se había propuesto conquistar a la protagonista de la serie, llevaba ya mucho tiempo observándola disimuladamente y había decidido que ya iba siendo hora de que pasara algo. Intuía que a Jennifer tampoco le desagradaba la idea de que entre las dos pasara algo, notaba que sus miradas eran correspondidas y sus muy sutiles flirteos, también. Pero se había cansado de tanta sutileza y de tanta sonrisa. Lana se consideraba a sí misma una mujer romántica, le gustaba que la cortejaran e ir poco a poco en cuanto a citas se refería. Le gustaba tener pareja y que el sexo fuera algo especial. Nunca se había acostado con nadie que no fuera su pareja previamente, pues consideraba que el sexo era algo que compartido con una persona importante se disfrutaba más. Hasta que aquella rubia había aparecido en su vida años atrás. Jennifer Morrison le gustaba hasta niveles que le costaba comprender. Creía que podría enamorarse de ella, pero no habían hablado lo suficiente como para que su relación cordial pasara a ser algo más que la de simples compañeras de trabajo. Pero eso no impedía que Lana observara a Jennifer, con esas camisas de tirantes que mostraban sus curtidos brazos e insinuaban un pecho bien puesto y un abdomen terso. Y ni hablar de los vaqueros que marcaban su trasero…. A Lana le costó asumirlo, pero con el tiempo tuvo que reconocer ante sí misma que Jennifer Morrison le ponía, le gustaba mucho física y sexualmente. Se sorprendió al descubrirse pensando en la rubia como un polvo, sin necesidad de relación amorosa seria, simplemente una relación sexual entre dos colegas.

Al principio, la morena podía mantener sus impulsos, pues pensaba que Jennifer era completamente heterosexual y nunca se fijaría en ella de ninguna de las maneras. Pero ese pensamiento cambió cuando, en una cena de Navidad, una Jennifer algo sobria había confesado que se podría acostar con alguna mujer. Ese fue el punto en el que Lana se permitió ser descubierta por Jennifer mirándola, medio disimuladamente. Y le gustó ver que las miradas eran recíprocas. Sin embargo, ese jueguito de miradas se puede soportar un tiempo, mas no eternamente. Y menos cuando te gusta tanto alguien como a Lana le gustaba Jennifer.

Por lo que Lana se dispuso a coquetear de verdad con Jennifer. Flirtearía con su compañera, de forma que ésta se diera por enterada, pero sin ser demasiado descarada por si acaso se estuviera equivocando, aunque lo dudaba, pues sabía cuando le gustaba a alguien y aquél era el caso con la rubia.

Todo comenzó con pequeños detalles que sólo notó Jennifer. De pronto, Lana empezó a ir con ropa más provocativa, procurando mostrarse bien ante su compañera, invitó varias veces a la rubia a tomarse una copa en un bar cercano al hotel y, por supuesto, cada vez que hablaban procuraba mirarla sensualmente con pocas disimuladas miradas a sus labios mientras se mordía los propios y se tocaba el pelo. Intentaba rozar ligeramente a la otra joven, suaves caricias que dejaban cosquillas en la piel de Jennifer. Por supuesto, sus conversaciones habían tomado un cariz más sexual del habitual, como una noche pocos días atrás en la habitación de Jennifer, ésta se había quejado de que le dolía la espalda y Lana se había ofrecido a hacerle un masaje.

 _\- ¿Quieres un masaje?_

 _\- ¿Sabes hacerlo? No lo sabía._

 _\- Jennifer, sé hacer muchas cosas placenteras que aún no sabes._

 _\- ¿Sí? ¿Y me las mostrarás?_

 _\- Si te lo ganas, sí._

 _\- ¿Empiezas a enseñarme con el masaje?_

 _\- ¿El masaje lo quieres en la espalda?_

Lana había aprendido a susurrar el nombre de Jennifer de forma que a ésta se le acelerara el corazón sólo con escuchar cómo la morena la llamaba. Y esa misma tarde, Jennifer había decidido devolverle el masaje a Lana. Pero lo que no esperaba la rubia era que Lana la recibiera en braguitas y envuelta en un albornoz, ni que gimiera con cada roce de sus manos en su espalda, ni que susurrara su nombre como sabía hacerlo. Al terminar el masaje, una Jennifer empapada se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación, pero no dio ni 10 pasos cuando se dio la vuelta y tocó de nuevo en la puerta de Lana.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro, Jennifer. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has dejado algo?

\- Jennifer, ¿qué… qué haces?

\- Lana, estoy harta de disimular. Estoy harta de fingir que no nos gustamos cuando es tan evidente que sí y que nos morimos por que pase algo entre nosotras.

Lana sonrió y agarró a Jennifer por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y besando fieramente sus labios. Al principio era un beso desesperado, hasta que Lana se tranquilizó y decidió tomar la batuta. Se separó ligeramente de su compañera, que intentó volver a besarla, pero no la dejó. Quería seguir con el juego, por lo que se acercaba para que se rozaran sus labios y se volvía a separar, acariciaba con su lengua los labios de Jennifer y volvía alejarse, así hasta que la rubia no pudo más y, poniendo su mano en la nuca de Lana, obligó a esta a unir sus labios. El juego de Lana había conseguido que Jennifer estuviera más a tono, si es que eso era posible. La rubia empujó a la morena hasta la pared, colocando una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Lana, consiguiendo que a ésta sintiera escalofríos. Pero Lana quería el control, por lo que empujó a Jennifer y, con sus brazos, impidió que ésta se pegara de nuevo.

\- No tan deprisa, Jennifer.

Dijo Lana, mientras se separaba de la pared y se dirigía a la cama. Sólo llevaba sus braguitas y el albornoz puesto y decidió prescindir de las braguitas, dejándolas caer sobre el suelo, aunque seguía completamente tapada. Jennifer tragó saliva pesadamente, aquella mujer la estaba volviendo loca.

– Ven, acércate.

Y la rubia obedeció. Lana se acostó en la cama y se abrió ligeramente el albornoz, de forma que se intuían sus pechos. Se metió un dedo en la boca y lo deslizó hasta su entrepierna, viendo cómo Jennifer se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Con su otra mano se apretó el pecho sobre la tela.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Jenn? – La rubia sólo pudo asentir. – Bien, pues quiero que te quites el pantalón – Jennifer hizo lo que le dijo, mientras Lana gemía a causa del placer que se estaba dando a sí misma – Muy bien, ahora quítate la camisa y desabróchate el sujetador – así fue como Jennifer se quedó casi desnuda – tócate por encima de la tela de las braguitas, ¿están mojadas? – Jennifer volvió a asentir. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado. – Ven aquí. – La morena se incoporó y tiró sobre la cama a Jennifer y sentó a horcajadas sobre ella impidiendo con sus manos que la rubia la tocara. – Vamos a hacer un trato, tú no puedes tocarme. Y si me tocas, pierdes.

\- ¿Y si pierdo?

\- Se acabará el juego. Yo iré a darme una ducha fría y tú te irás a tu habitación a darte otra. Así que tú decides, o te quedas sin tocarme o me tocas y te vas.

A la rubia no le parecía justo el trato, pero no estaba dispuesta a irse de allí.

\- Trato.

Lana sonrió nuevamente. Estaba dominando a Jennifer y aquello le gustaba a las dos. Colocó las manos de la rubia apoyadas en la cama sobre su cabeza y con las suyas acarició el cuerpo de Jennifer. Comenzó una danza sobre el estómago de la rubia, mojándola con sus propios fluidos. Se agachó para besarla, primero los labios, luego fue bajando por su cuello y su clavícula hasta llegar al pecho. Mordisqueó el pezón endurecido y perfecto de Jennifer, lo chupó provocando gemidos de la mujer que tenía en la cama. Siguió bajando hasta la entrepierna de la rubia. Besó el interior de sus muslos, recorriendo desde sus rodillas hasta su sexo, pero sin llegar a tocar el punto más sensible. Cuando Jennifer pensaba que no podría más, Lana posó sus labios en su clítoris, por encima de la tela de las braguitas, mordió suavemente y pasó su lengua.

\- Lana… por favor.

\- Shhhh.

Lana le quitó las braguitas y volvió a incorporarse y se colocó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. Decidió que era el momento de quitarse el albornoz, cosa que hizo sutilmente, primero mostrando sus hombros hasta que se lo abrió completamente y lo tiró al suelo. Disfrutó de la cara de Jennifer admirando su cuerpo. Se agachó y colocó su propio pecho sobre la boca de Jennifer, que se adueñó del pezón y sorbió de él, consiguiendo que a Lana se le erizara la piel. Levantó su tronco y se movió hacia arriba por el cuerpo de la rubia, hasta que se quedó a horcajadas sobre la boca de Jennifer, que no dudó en beber de su sexo como si no hubiese bebido en años. Jennifer introdujo su lengua en el sexo de Lana con tanto ímpetu que ésta soltó un gritito complacida. Se agarró al cabecero de la cama y subió y bajó sobre la boca de Jennifer, para que ésta pasara su lengua por su clítoris y su vagina.

\- Qué bien lo haces, Jennifer.

Lana estaba disfrutando y sabía que no tardaría mucho en correrse. Pero quería compartir el orgasmo con la rubia, por lo que, desde el mismo sitio, giró sobre sí misma y se agachó, quedando su cabeza a la altura de la entrepierna de la otra actriz. Y mientras Jennifer saboreaba su sexo, ella hizo lo propio con el de Jennifer, acariciando con su lengua el clítoris de la rubia, intercalando movimientos de adelante hacia atrás con movimientos circulares, aumentando y disminuyendo la presión y la velocidad, hasta que ambas comenzaron a gemir más fuerte, las dos querían que su compañera se corriera, así que las dos continuaron hasta que fueron incapaces de reprimir sus gritos, llegando las dos a la vez al orgasmo.

* * *

 **Me apetecía escribir algo así. Quizás me quedó un poco corto, pero aún estoy aprendiendo a escribir este tipo de escenas. Espero que os guste y se aceptan consejos sobre cómo mejorar!**


End file.
